Miki Sato
Main = | background = #ffdddd | font = century gothic | color1 = white | fontcolor1 = #F5A9BC | color2 = white | fontcolor2 = #ddaa99 | bodyfontcolor = black | image = miki.gif | width = 260 | age = Seventeen | gender = Female | education = BHS | birthday = 22nd of January, 1999 | address = Graceland | occupation = Unemployed | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum + Dad | personality = Miki seems like a very shy, awkward even anti-social girl when you first meet her. She can be very anxious around new people, or even people who she has known for a long time but she feels inferior to. Miki is also very sensitive and easily manipulated. In the past, Miki has been manipulated so many times that she now finds it very hard to trust people. When around people Miki trusts, she shows a very different side of herself. She is bubbly, talkative and loud! Her closest friends are the only ones she opens up too and the only ones she trusts enough to be herself around. Miki's closest friends would say that Miki is one of the most kind-hearted people they have ever met, though Miki would never admit that herself. A lot of people assume that Miki is much younger than she is. Not that she looks younger at all, but she has quite a child-like innocence about her, and she sometimes becomes really energetic or excited like a small child. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Black/Dark Brown *Eye Colour: Brown *Height: 5'5" (169 cm) Miki has never thought of herself as extremely good looking, in fact, she tends to be very anxious about her appearance. Despite people assuring her that she was a healthy weight, she always thought of herself as a little bit overweight. Now, she is more comfortable about her weight and appearance. Miki dresses in a very distinctive way, I guess you could say that she dresses like a small child. She likes to choose pastel, lighter colours rather than darker colours. Miki feels the cold a lot, so in winter she wears a lot of jumpers. Miki says that most of her wardrobe is made up of jumpers and sweaters. Miki recently died her hair pink because she was bored with it. | family = *Mum: Miki has a very close relationship with her mum. Even though she barely knew her when they were in Japan, they now have a very close bond. *Dad: Miki looks up to her father. Though she still doesn't really spend much time with him, she admires him for his ambition and intelligence. | friends = *Mitsu Yoshida: *Nicholas Heung *Sabrina Jung *Violet Yao *<Bobby Jeon *<Soomin Gong *Hailey Stokes *Tasha Park *Shayanne Angeles *Kimmy Lee *Jonathon Choi *Selina Bailey | history = Miki was born on the 22nd of January, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan. As a very small child, Miki's parents were often at work, so she was often left with her parents' friends and their child, Mitsu. Mitsu and Miki became very close at a very young age, and when Miki's parents announced that they had to move to Graceland, in America, Mitsu and Miki were devestated. Miki was seven years old by the time her family had moved. For the first year, Miki found it very hard to adjust to the American lifestyle, though she enjoyed it straight away. Mostly because her parents had gotten less time consuming jobs and were now able to spend more time with her. At first, Miki found the new language very hard, and was very lucky that one of the girls in her class spoke Japanese and was able to help her adjust to English. When Miki was eleven, her parents told her that Mitsu was moving to Graceland. Miki was so excited that she could see her best childhood friend, as often as she used to! Of course, they had kept in touch before this time, but they hadn't actually seen each other since Miki had moved. About six months after this announcement, Mitsu finally moved to Barfield. When Miki started high school, her only friend from her old school was Mitsu, but she made lots of new friends. Miki and Mitsu remained close, but they formed more of a sister-like bond. Miki had always been fairly bright, but it was at high school where Miki started to become very studious. Though she often would leave things to the last minute, she always completed them well and got very good grades. In the future, Miki doesn't really know what she wants to do with her future, which, as all her teachers tell her and she very well knows, is very annoying. She has thought of many possible professions such as: psychologist, scientist, doctor, teacher and even singer, but she doesn't really know what she really wants to do. | trivia = *Miki worships cheese. *Miki has a pet rabbit called Bungles. *Though Japanese is her first language, she speaks English with an American accent. *Though Miki is an only child, she is very selfless and caring of other people. | note = TWICE ARE AMAZING <3 | fc = Sana Minatozaki | user = BunnyC|name = Miki Sato}} |-| 2023 Verse = |-| B.B.S. Verse = Category:Characters Category:BunnyC's characters Category:Females Category:Barfield residents Category:Teenagers